Starlight's nightmare/Happy birthday, Alex
This is how Starlight's nightmare and Happy Birthday Alex goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. film starts with Starlight Glimmer and Ryan sleeping Ryan F-Freeman: asleep Oh, Meg. I love you. Starlight Glimmer: whilst tossing and turning Starlight's dream Skipper: Okay, wind her up, boys! It's Monte Carlo or bust! Struts. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Flaps. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Diamonds and gold. Kwoaski: Check. plane takes off Skipper: We'll be back from our gambling spree in a couple of weeks. Or whenever the gold runs out. Crash Bandicoot: Good bye! Starlight Glimmer: All right! We'll be waiting for you, Skipper! Skipper: Ha! Just kidding! We are never coming back! Starlight Glimmer: Wait. What? Skipper: Engage warp-Speed! plane zooms off and Starlight shields her eyes Starlight Glimmer: Did Skipper say he and his friends are not coming back? around Guys? sees what she thinks is Crash Starlight Glimmer: Crash? turns around, revealing he's an elderly bandicoot Older Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Starlight. Where've you been hiding yourself? Starlight Glimmer: Sweet Celestia and Solus Prime. Crash shoves an apple in her mouth Older Crash Bandicoot: You need to do less chit-chatting. sees she's on a treadmill and then is dropped onto what looks like the battered body of Thomas Old Thomas: Ouch! Just kidding. I lost feelings of my body eons ago. Starlight Glimmer: Thomas? Why do you look like that? Old Thomas: After Megatron betrayed Ryan, I helped Crash kill him to stop Megatron. And if you excuse me, I need a nap. asleep Starlight Glimmer: Okay, now that's just weird. backs away when she bumps into an elderly Sci-Twi Older Sci-Twi: Hey, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Not you too! Older Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But, have you looked in the mirror lately? backs up to a mirror where she sees an elderly version of herself Starlight Glimmer: screams Older Starlight Glimmer: Starlight! Wake up! Wake up please! in reality, it's morning. Alex the Lion is shaking Starlight awake Alex: Starlight! Get up! You're dreaming! Starlight Glimmer: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: mumbles What happened? Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Thank goodness you guys are back to normal. Bertram T. Monkey: Something tells me you had a nightmare. Am I right? Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: And is Megatron in it? Bertram T. Monkey: Well.... no. He is not. It's like she was worried about Sunburst or losing her mentality if Daybreaker still fighting Nightmare Moon. Ryan F-Freeman: And that worries me. I guess with Meg, I am a brave smitten kitten. Starlight Glimmer: You guys won't believe it. It was horrible. Alex: The same nightmare again, huh? Starlight Glimmer: We were stuck here in Africa, and we were all super-old and wrinkly! Well, I aged well like Mistmane, but the rest of you looked terrible! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Boy. I guess Ryan dreamed of Meg and me killing Megatron. Bertram T. Monkey: Speaking of which, where is Galvatron? Alex: I don't know. Relax, Star. It's my birthday. And Marty's got a surprise for me! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh boy. Crash Bandicoot: Bertram, why you call Megatron with a name like Galvatron? Bertram T. Monkey: I came up with it. Starlight Glimmer: Is it the Penguins? Have they come to take you home? Alex: Nope. But's the next best thing. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh look. Here comes Sunset and Marty. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys. Starlight Glimmer: picking up a chalk Another day bites the dust. Marty: her Come on, Star. Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset. I think Equal pony had a nightmare. Sunset Shimmer: She can hear you, you know. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. I guess Megatron is dead when I killed him. Bee said Megatron will never rob anyone of anything again. Do you think Bertram is your bodyguard? Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I told you Megatron was my bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: I know. But, remember our time when we fight the Foosa? I did prove that I am your bodyguard. Even did fire a flare gun to the sky after Skipper and I said. Skipper Foosa, halt! leads Starlight, who has her eyes closed, up a hill Marty: Okay, watch yourself, a little divot. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: Ow! Bertram T. Monkey: Watch it. look at a model of New York City Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Is that... Alex: New York City. observe the models Bertram T. Monkey: He seems happy. Sunshim? I guess if Ryan's three siren friends will be here to see us. Besides, I am a bandmate of the Cyberlings. And I can be your bodyguard if Megatron is akumatized. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There is the Theatre District. I do well in that Shrek Musical. Bertram T. Monkey: I know one thing, Prime-Prince. Men of Farquaad's stachure are in short supply. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles Ryan F-Freeman: Look. look at the model zoo Matau T. Monkey: The Zoo. I remember that when we first came to this world. Master Ryan? You know where is Twilight? Ryan F-Freeman: She's probably off doing something with Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Looks like the Train-Prime is a smitten kitten. Like Cody with Lady. points to something Alex: Look. Matau T. Monkey: It's a mini Alex! And a mini us. Ryan F-Freeman: And mini all of us-es. scene changes to New York Crowd: Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex: ROAR!!! gang smile at him back to Africa Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. Good times. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it, bro. I know we remember things. We see Crash and Bee kill Megatron, Ryan trick Unicron into getting sucked into the Allspark. Matau T. Monkey: And seeing Rianna turn into a genie by Howleen's wish? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Even... even Rianna became a genie. But, I think Rianna is happy now as a Genie. Through some adventures, Optimus Prime is happy for us. And you wait, I hope Mike will be in Total Drama season four. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Remember back in Total Drama: Island, Codylight heared me say the Foosa, he was like Codylight THE FOOSA! The Foosa are attacking! screaming Matau T. Monkey: Calm down! The Foosa are defeated. They cannot appear in this film. Alex: Guys, you have made and ruined my day. Bertram T. Monkey: Really? Matau T. Monkey: Really. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Maybe we could sing a song for Alex on his special day. Bertram T. Monkey: Good idea. I think the birthday song is cool for former Cons like me. pendant glows purple Sunset Shimmer: Ready, guys? song Happy Birthday to You plays Ryan F-Freeman: Happy Birthday to you~ Crash Bandicoot: Happy birthday to you~ Matau T. Monkey: Happy birthday dear Alex~ Bertram T. Monkey: Happy birthday tooo yoooooouuuuuu~ others cheer Bertram T. Monkey: Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind. Gloria: Go on. Make a wish, sweetheart. Alex: Actually I think Starlight should do it. blows out the candle. King Julien, Mort and Maurice pop out of the cake Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. How can Lemurs fit inside that thing? King Julien: Your wish has come true, Starlight! Ryan F-Freeman: up Mort I guess he is cute. Mort: Yay! his stomach grumbling My tummy is speaking to me. cake foam comes out of his mouth much to everyone's disgust Matau T. Monkey: Sweet Celestia. When will Mort know anything about personal hygiene? Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset? I wouldn't eat THAT part of the cake if I were you. King Julien: What the apprentice of Xehanort said. throws the cake away, sending the lemurs off-screen Alex: What did you wish for, Star? Starlight Glimmer: I wished we could take you guys home. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Remember the time we encounter you? You thought Sunburst and you were the same. Starlight Glimmer: I know. I mean, I know you like this, Alex, but it's not the real thing. Alex: I know. Cause it's a mud model. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. But, I know when Starlight was evil, she was fooled by Master Ryan when he cover his Cutie Mark and put an Equal sign in it's place. That makes her think he wants to be her friend. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. chuckles That did well with Ryalight as well, Starlight. That is something I called the "Equalized Acceptance" trick. Starlight Glimmer: Nice. I like it. Crash Bandicoot: I guess Sunset has a power to see memories by touch back at Camp Everfree. Sunset Shimmer: We know. It's not actually New York, Starlight. I hope that was clear. Starlight Glimmer: What are we doing? Here we are relying on the penguins to come back for Alex and pals. But... we should just go to Monte Carlo and get them! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll call Thomas. Bertram T. Monkey: And I find Starlight's bodygaurd Megatron. scratching Wait. Sunset? If Megatron is Starlight's bodyguard, you think I will be your bodyguard? nods. Bertram activates his Jetpack And takes to the sky. Meanwhile, Thomas and Twilight are sharing a romantic love scene on a hill Thomas: I'm so glad it's just the two of us. Finally, you and me. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. were about to kiss when Sci-Ryan pops up Sci-Ryan: Uhh. I guess you two are in a love moment like Ryan with my friend, Twilight Sparkle. push Sci-Ryan down a hill Sci-Ryan: tumbling Ouch! Oh! Ah! Eee! Ugh! Oh gosh! rolled to the bottom of the hill where Evil Anna is waiting Evil Anna: Did you see OpThomas and Princess Twilight? Sci-Ryan: Yes, But OpThomas pushed me down the hill like I'm a little bowling pin. Evil Anna: Oh. At least you are ok. Like you help Tish when Kotori was about to blast Kuryan into oblivion like Megatron died by Crash and Bee. Sci-Ryan: I know I did for all living beings. My girlfriend. Evil Anna Evil Anna: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. I needed that. giggles Evil Ryan looks around Evil Ryan: Ok, Megatron. I am immortal like Scamper. But, you cannot find the penguins by hiding. [ Evil Ryan: I see you are here in truck mode, Optimus. Emmet: Oh. You saw him like a droplet in the African mist. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes